legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
BridalShotacon007
TheBrideKing a.k.a Bridal Shotacon is a creator of The Miracle Elite Storyline and the Founder of Legends of the Multi Universe Wikia. He's also one of the main creators of Multiuniverse series. In October 30 2011, He created a wikia for Menslady125 and her friends, but no one came. He sadly waited for someone to drop by until March 7, 2012, TheKingOfVillains2 greeted him. Then Menslady and her friends came. Everyone seems to enjoy the wikia. On January 3, 2013 he made his first video on Vimeo, but on October his Vimeo account was terminated and he decided to add videos on MediaFire. Back in 2014, TheBrideKing got a new email adress andwill begin with working on other sites. He loves making crossover stories with his favorite characters. His favorite users are daveg502 and menslady125. * The Miracle Elite/F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline * The Thunder Syndicate's Storyline Accounts/Profiles *DevaintArt Accout: Willliam125 *Facebook Account: William Shuford *Twitter Account: Bridal Shota *Youtube Account: William Shuford *Tumblr Account: Bridal Shotacon *BTVA Portfolio: The Raven Ghost *AskFM: Bridal Shotacon NOTE: To everyone who has a first time being here we like to say, Crossoverfan4life and Menslady125 are the founding creators of Legends of the Multi-Universe. Her stories started it all. I TheBrideKing didn't know when this wikia is made, I made it my self for her and her friends. Which is I was the Manager of this wikia. You can make your own storylines, if it's stands with LOTM. Once you made your Stories, Original Characters, and faction, please label them with your template withe your user name. Thank you and have a nice day. Profile Occupation: Wikia Manager, Story creator, Director wannabe, Voice Actor wannabe, Fan of Crossover, Cartoon Lover, Cartoon/Anime Nerd, Likes: Watching TV, Video Games, Drawings, Comics, Bride Pictures, Crossover, Shotacon characters,, Dislikes: Someone who betrayed TheBrideKing, Someone who made TheBrideKing angry, Some of old cartoons, Favorite Movies: Hellboy animated and live action movies, The Incredibles, Dennis the Menace, Three Stooges, Fullmetal Alchemist movies, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, Indiana Jones trilogy, Runaway Bride, Peter Cottontail, Pink Floyd: The Wall, Spaceballs, Kiki's Delivery Service, Despicable Me trilogy, Chicken Little, The Land Before Time trilogy, Downfall, Eloise at the Plaza, Hell and Back, Jaws trilogy, Trick 'r Treat, The Grudge, The Wedding Banquet, The King's Speech, Zero Dark Thirty, Robocop franchise, The Blues Brothers, Dayo: Sa Mundo ng Elementalia, Phantom of the Opera, A Claymation Christmas Celebration, The Insincible Man, Favorite Sitcoms: Three Stooges, All in the Family, Maude, Good Times, 227, Different Strokes, Newhart, Family Ties, Mr. Belvedere, Barney Miller, The Jeffersons, Sanford and Son, The Munsters, Married with Children, Green Acres, The Partridge Family, Favorite TV Shows: The Last Airbener/Legends of Korra, Code Geass, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, Teen Titans, Barney, Black Lagoon, Blood +, Witchblade, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Xiaolin Showdown, Sam and Max, The Brak Show/Space Ghost coast to caost, Fate/Stay Night, Wedding Peach, The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog, Pecola, Fat Albert, Dennis the Menace (Both DIC version and 50s version), MMPR, Monster Allergy, Salem, Mighty Max, Rupert, Wallace and Gromit, Operation Repo, Spitting Image, Sally Bollywood, Drawn Together, Ugly Betty, Nadia: Secret of Blue Water, Tales of Little Women, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Me Eloise, Project A-ko, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Today in Class 5-2, Hotel Hell, Sealab 2021 Favorite Video Game: Gex: Enters the gecko, Jersey Devil, Street Fight x Tekken, Poker night at the Inventory, Dead or Alive, Portal, Minecraft, Tomb Raider (2013), Favorite Music Artist: The Beatles, Pink Floyd, Micheal Jackson, Weird Al, Eiffel65, Daft Punk, Blue Man Group, PelleK, Krista Siegfrids, Raffi, Delta Heavy, Tomboy, Tally Hall, Burl Ives, Favorite Books/Comics: Ghost (Dark Horse comics) Favorite TV Channels: Antenna TV, Ion Television, Qubo, LOTMV (Legends of the Multi-Universe Music Video) Legends of the Multi-Universe Music Video is series of music videos that features the characters from the Miracle Elite Adventures and some from other storylines. It features the songs from YouTube videos and obscure shows. Favorite Wikias Other Entire Wikia Other Wikia pages * Wedding Peach - Magical Girl Mahou-Shoujo Wikia * Images - Guardians of the path wikia * I Want a Bride! The Little Fox's Love Adventure! * Akazukin Chacha - Magical Girl Mahou-Shoujo Wikia * Images - Wedding Peach Wikia * Wedding Peach - Mental Block Wiki * Images - Akazukin Chacha Wikia * Images - Dinosaur King Wikia * Image - Space Ghost Wikia My favorite website Favorite Facebook pages * Mario Hermandez (Photos) * Saint Seiya's Ladies - Saori V * Saint Seiya's Ladies - Saori IV * Saint Seiya's Ladies - Pandora * Saint Seiya's Ladies - Pandora II Avatars Shotacon Pony.png|Me as Pony Shotacon Shotacon standing.png|Pony Shotacon standing Reading scripts from *Cubbi's Home *Disney Scripts *The Disney Freak's Web Site *Anastasia Script *Tarzan script *Screenplays-online *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Original Movie Script *Rock and Rule Script *Toy Story Script My Favorite Characters And there's lot more... Favorite Crossover Pics 5e68c7ff1bc13bb12c9b7ca0712226b3ac10a09d.gif 9d04c4ab4802a14a0560359020a3e.jpg Hug_teh_Loli_by_evergirl21.png Reluctant_hug_by_evergirl21-d2yjgyu.png Nun_Girl_and_Nun_Boy_XD.jpg a9b9395056e1b9ab1647be9ad12ca026.jpg Tumblr_leggb7g2Nf1qz83i8o1_500.jpg Com_18_toph_and_raven_by_gh07-d3is09b.png Toph_vs_terra_by_tinaeatsmuffins-d5r004o.jpg Rika_and_lag_crossover_by_heyhey00-d5xvybh.png Rachel_vs_morrigan_by_artemisumi-d3alnqt.jpg Cross-Over.full.1163388.jpg Alicexjack_rose_to_the_thorin_by_shadows1028-d4ba3ra.jpg Yoko_s_uw_bench_valentine_s_day_by_sonicstarvocaloid-d4pk8dh.jpg 51e64d2cabe6e38041bbdb4f83d0c.png bendy_y_yandere_by_angel_de_la_verdad-db67wr4.jpg Relationships with the Users/his freinds Friends Gokugtsupersaiyan TheBrideKing used his characters for his first story. Gokugtsupersaiyan was impress of letting them in the story. One day, He'd asked TheBrideKIng if he can help Gokugtsupersaiyan with the strory. TheBrideKing replied. TheBrideKing was waiting for The Story, but haven't made it yet. On June 11, 2014, Gokugtsupersaiyan returns to wikia. TheBrideKing was happy to see him again until he wasn't returning again. On June 4th 2018, He requested me to delete his stuff of the wikia. Daveg502 He and Daveg502 first time, worked together with The P Team and The Miracle Elite vs Malachite's Empire because TheBrideKing wanted to see his characters to appear on videos. Since Daveg502 is working on Meister of War, I let him use the Miracle Elite. I made my few villains to betray the main villain to serve one of His main villain. Meister of War has put on Hiatus so TheBrideKing deserves to wait for next part. Sometimes Daveg502 left him comments on TheBrideKing's message wall, TheBrideKing replies. TheBrideKing watches Daveg502's video on Youtube and enjoys them. Tigerman531 TheBrideKing was inspired by Crossoverfan4ever's and Daveg502's final story. He was inspired and decided to make a story with Speed Crusaders and Mockingjay Crusaders. TheBrideKing dicides use Tigerman531's villains groups as main villains. Tigerman531 may want to help, but TheBrideKing acepted his help in case he needs more ideas. Since TheBrideKing made his new original character Dennis Hirano, he has Zero from Ward video game, as a pet. But Tigerman531 got me an OC cat, Dusk the black cat. Which TheBrideKing gladly decides to keep it that way. Whovianfan The most trusted ally who leaves the web to retire. He helped TheBrideKing pick the characters he wants. Now TheBrideKing is on his own. Coolautiz TheBrideKing made friends with Coolautiz on Twitter and DeviantART. Coolautiz respects TheBrideKing, especially with the latter being the Wiki's founder. Since TheBrideKing spoted Coolautiz in Universe of Smash Bros Lawl Wiki, he decides to surprise him. Coolautiz asked TheBrideKing if he just come up with a lawl spinoff from the top of his mind. Because, He saw Lawl Before Time page. Other Users The4everreival/Crossoverfan4ever With the Miracle Elite, Crossoverfan4ever included them as TheBrideKing included some of my characters into one of his stories, so Crossoverfan4ever decided to do the same with this story as a thanks for doing that. 22Kingdomheartsfan Today he got little upset at 22Kingdomheartsfan for disproving Menslady125's Night shift Edits and making her stop editing by removing categories. Menslady125 The first time, TheBrideKing wathced Lucius' Turn made by Sonofjafar and alagateryandchestnut3. Then he wathched the Legends of the Multi Universe series. On October 30, 2011, he tried searching for the wikia of "Legends of the Muli Universe". He dicides to make one for her. As TheKingOfVillains2 spread to word, Menslady125 was exicted and enjoyed it for a very long time. Baalbeck Baalbeck has joined joined this wikia on January 16, 2016. He's a creator of Chronicles of Great New Empire. TheBrideKing felt neutral to him. Whenever Baalbeck sees new character pages and just add them as his own, claiming he know a thousands of fictional characters or he probably wants to know about them. Just like Porforio 739, Baalbeck took Bridal Shotacon characters as his own, like going "Anything you can do, I can do better!". But he's no copycat as well. Bridal Shotacon realized that Baalbeck just keeps adding characters and haven't come up with the plot yet. Like every morning he edits what everybody edits. When he see everyone is editing their own page, he used the same ones. CIS Productions Since DestroyerSubjugator90 first joins this fandom, TheBrideKing was worried about bad future. Now it got cleared up, when 22Kingdomheartsfan showed him an instructions of how to make his own storyline. Followed by Prime Shockwave and the rest of the gang. They created thier ow saga Swords of Kings. On January 16, 2017 Prime Shockwave changed the background, which TheBrideKing became grateful. DeeBenn DeeBenn always adding characters for no good reason, thinking he wants this wikia to be his own "Fictional Characters Wikia", which begins to make TheBrideKing very upset. TheBrideKing could not take it any longer. Deebenn also forgotten that Legends of the Multi Universe is menslady125's projects and TheBrideKing his the founder of the wikia. DeeBenn loves adding characters in this wikia for his kind-of-fun. Everytime he add more characters that no members used, he still ignores that the fact Legends of The Multi-Universe is Menslady125's idea. He had multiple back up account which like he's turning in to god of wikia. What he tries to do is just fill up characters (that nobody used) within franchise. And on top of that, he goes by the name of Darib, MyLittleAngel, ThePenguinRocks67, RadarRiot, and Ravenstone6, Porfirio 739/Darthnecrozma666 Porfirio 739 have joined us here at MAY 6, 2015. He is a number one most disturbing member LOTM Wikia community. TheBrideKing is monitoring the wikia while Porfirio 739 is editing. But he made his own storyline: Porfirio's saga is LOTM: Dynasty Warriors. TheBrideKing won't know what happens next in the future. Although, Porfirio 739 is a biggest fan of G.I. Joe, Transformers, Pokemon, Digimon, Kamen Rider, and Looney Tunes as well. TheBrideKing can tell that Porfiro 739 has a total personalities, stating all villains are equal to sins. Plus, he claims to idolize heroes only. It's like Porfirio 739 makes a total thousands of heroes the servants of God. He also hates everything that everybody loves and not showing any reasons. Porfirio 739 works alone. Also, TheBrideKing had a bad feeling that Porfirio 739 is gonna take over Legends Of The Multi-Universe Wikia. Now TheBrideKing realised that Porfirio 739 could edit pages after TheBrideKing did and hogged the whole wikia, like "Anything you can do, I can do better!". Which turns out Porfirio 739 became Buzz Lightyear, with TheBrideKing became Woody. This made TheBrideKing really mad. Now Porfirio 739 has conquered the wikia for himself. Now Porfirio is blocked for his worst actions and total personality. The wikia s safe again. But not for long, because he returns with new name Darthnecrozma666. He swore his oath not to do anymore of the editing chaos. Now he's back to villain hating person again. Trivia See also: Hints * TheBrideKing is attractive to anime and video game girls/woman. * He was a biggest fan of Comics, Cartoons, Anime, and Video Games. * He has his favorite Echhi terms (upskirts, panties, skirt lift, breast smother/pillows, Oppai, Oshiri, and Granny Panties). Category:Account and Creator of LOTM Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:Roleplaying